


Apples

by latinboyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angels, Backstory, Bible Quotes, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocence, Original Character(s), Other, Pining, Quest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinboyking/pseuds/latinboyking
Summary: Venni seems like a normal pain in the ass, but he’s actually his Watcher’s pain in the ass. Just a story about a man and his guardian from Down There.





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semi_problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/gifts).



> This is an original plot and I don’t write much so bear with me.

_Venni_

**You don’t even like apples.** Spinning. Reds and greens and yellows. Bruises. Not on skin.

“Stay standing. Just try and stay standing. Wake up. You need to wake up. Can you breathe? Can you breathe for me? Good. Good, just like that. I’m here to help.”

I don’t need help. Stop touching me. Why are you all so close? “Ow, fuck.”

“I was afraid that would happen.”

“Splinter. Who are you? Let go of me. I don’t need your help.”

“You fell, I think. Took the apple display out with you. You can let go of that crate now, sir.”

“Fuck off.”

_Watcher_

Venni Ward. His boss defines him as stubborn and independent. His old babysitter defined him as handsy, but not in the gross way. His ex wife defines him as something I can’t repeat. My boss is so adamant on not saying bad words.

Anyway. Venni. Ah, Venni. I can’t find words to describe him. That’s a lie, yes I can. I’m doing it right now. Sorry, I know I’m blabbering. I have a habit of getting off track. Where was I? Oh, right! Venni.

Venni Ward is the most wonderful man in the entire world. Except the entire world hates him. Honest. I’m friends with the world and she says he’s a jerk. He’s tall and some might call him handsome, but he tends to talk without a filter. 

That’s what I’m here for. To Watch and to make sure he doesn’t get into major trouble. I’m his Watcher. I Watch his every move, basically live through him, and make sure he doesn’t get himself killed through unnecessary violence. He’s strong, he can definitely protect himself. To an extent. But my Boss explained that Venni is important. Very important. He’s supposed to play a big role Down There, but the Boss won’t tell me what it is. Well, I know the basics but there’s a big Plan and I want to know the Plan, but the Boss won’t tell me the Plan. But I have a plan to find out the Plan. Don’t worry about that, it’s a whole big Plan plan. 

You see, ~~Venni has powers.~~ No, no. Scratch that, it’s too cliche. Venni can hear things that we can’t hear. You might call it God Radio. He can hear things the Boss wishes he could hear. So, the Boss wants me, Venni’s Watcher, to somehow be our God Walkie-Talkie for Down There. I know, it’s a lot of capitalization, I just needed to get you caught up.

There’s only one tiny little problem that we aren’t going to tell the Boss about. I’m supposed to stay quiet. Every Watcher is supposed to stay absolutely silent. But even if they do **speak** , there is only a small, small chance that the one they’re Watching will hear. Well, I spoke. And guess who ~~fucking~~ heard.


End file.
